


Defining moment

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cabinet of Souls, Death of Character, Episode 8, Family, Final showdown, M/M, Sacrifice, Shadowkin, doctor who - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: April has lost her access to shadow weapons, but she is still the King of the Shadow kin. She confronts Corakinus in a final battle. Charlie watches as she fights valiantly but will she be able to save Matteusz before the Shadow Kin's blade runs through him? By the end someones life will be sacrificed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in episode 8, heroes confronting Corakinus to free their families.

Down the corridor they see a single Shadow Kin guarding the doors to the gym. April runs ahead to confront it. “Bond to me,” she demands. “I am your King!” The Shadow Kin evaporates and envelops her body in smoke. “Return what was stolen,” she commands. After a moment it hides itself in the shadow of her clothing.

As her friends arrive, she lets out a scream, kicking the doors open. Just beyond are their families, held at blade by the Shadow Kin. Corakinus stands in the center of the room, blades unsheathed.

“Release them now!” April yells. The Shadows Kin become conflicted. Their King has returned.

“No.” Corakinus looks at her. “I will reclaim all that is mine. Throne, heart and cabinet.”

Charlie moves beside April, “You will never get the cabinet.” He see’s Matteusz, a blade at his back. He becomes cold; “I will use it before I let it leave my person.” He grips the cabinet, holding it tight.

April looks back to Corakinus, “I will end you.”

He smiles. “How, I have severed the anchor, taken your blades.”

April charges at him, “Now.” A swirl of shadow once more encompasses her, creating an armour round her body. Two blades shoot from her hands. Corakinus swings his blade at her; but she drops to her knees, sliding between his legs blades flailing.

Corakinus screams in pain. “Kill them, kill them all!” April doesn’t wait for him to turn and face her. She twists round dropping her blades and jumps onto his back holding fast. The Shadow kin raise their blades to their hostages.

Time, in the room stands still. Charlie sees April fighting valiantly, but even if she succeeds, she dies. He looks to Matteusz, his love, now seconds from death. A blade rising behind his back, hungry for blood. They have failed; he will lose everything he cares about. Options spent, he drops to his knees, placing the cabinet in front of him, eyes close.

April plunges her hand into Corakinus’s back. She pushes deep into his cavity till she can feel her heart beating in hand. Corakinus gives pause, “You will kill us both.” In one quick movement April pulls her heart from Corakinus. His eyes dim, lifeless, he falls forward. April loses focus rolling off his back, still holding her heart. Ram runs to her, horrified.

Charlie opens his eyes transfixed on Matteusz’s, “I love you.” Matteusz shakes his head, trying to pull free. “Charlie no!”

April watches as her hand raises her heart; but she feels disconnected, like she is watching someone else. The hand plunges down into her chest. She feels energy shoot out through her body. Her subject has fulfilled her final order; he returned to her what was stolen. Ram holds her tight to his chest.

Tears stream from Charlie’s eyes, as he begs Matteusz. “Forgive me.” He slams the orb onto the cabinet and lights pour out. Seeing the cabinet active, the shadow kin flee into the tear. The light grows brighter banishing them from the plane.

“Charlie stop!” Matteusz reaches out to him. “Don’t!”

Charlie forces a weak smile to Matteusz, “Good bye.” The lights descend on Charlie. Matteusz now free runs blind towards his boyfriend, shielding his eyes. The light dissipates into the tear, dimming enough for him to see Charlie slump to the ground, motionless.

Matteusz’s legs falter. “No.” He crawls to Charlie, and pulls his lifeless body towards him.  Grabbing his head he pulls Charlie’s face towards his. “Charlie, no.” He raps his cheeks, “you cannot leave me. I cannot lose you too.”

The group stands around Matteusz, bated breadth. Matteusz looks up at them with tear stained cheeks. “He sacrificed himself.” Despondent, Matteusz begins rocking Charlie back and forth in his arms.

Charlie had been left with only one choice. He had to activate the cabinet. Seeing it active the Shadow Kin would retreat through the tear, their families would be saved. But Matteusz would never forgive him for genocide, so they were not the targets, just a deception that would keep them from returning.

No, as Prince of Rhodia, he sacrificed his life to the cabinet. He did so to protect his friends, the cabinet and to return his people to their home through the tear; lives and culture intact as Rhodians.

Matteusz understood what Charlie had done. But loneliness filled his heart. In the course of just a couple of weeks he had found true happiness and lost everything. The group begins to leave, giving him space. Matteusz still trembling kisses Charlie’s forehead as his body fades to dust.

This is where the story ends. This is life. Choices made cannot always be undone; a life taken freely or against will does not return. There is no do over. In the end we can only survive the pain and loss.

_But this isn’t just an ordinary world…_  A light begins to shimmer in the cabinet, Matteusz strains to look inside. A soul now resides in it. “Charlie?”

_This is the world of the Doctor…_ A hand rests on his shoulder. He looks up to see a woman staring at him, a crown resting upon her brow. “I never combined with my son. That was a mistake. He has been more of a saviour and leader to his people than we deserve.” She helps him to his feet. “In the cabinet we see and hear all. Charlie needed you just as much as you needed him. I am here because you helped him stay the path.”

_Some moments cannot be changed…_  The Queen lifts the orb. “Tell my son I love him, in my heart, the way you do. He is no longer a prince,” she places the orb once more on the cabinet. “He is truly a king. Keep him on the path.” Light returning, Matteusz covers his eyes.

_This is not one of those…_ Lips press against his, hands holding his cheeks. Matteusz once more strains through the light. Charlie is before him. Matteusz with all his strength pulls Charlie in, refusing to let go, kissing him back. From behind them unnoticed is a pulsating blue light quietly fading from the room.

The Doctor is not always able to be there when you need him. But some decisions made by people speak so loudly; even the doctor cannot ignore or leave them unanswered.


End file.
